


I still got it!!

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, soft, they love eachother hhnds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Soft dakavendish stuff...
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Kudos: 53





	I still got it!!

¨Don't be such a snack hound, honestly, you'd think that someone would get full every once in awhile" Cavendish shook his head in mock disappointment, and Dakota grinned up at him, all teeth and sandwich stuck in said teeth. Cavendish made a little disgusted noise and lightly pushed Dakota's cheek until the man's face was turned away from him. "You're odd, Dakota." "Aww, is that a compliment?" Dakota swallowed and grinned even bigger, looking back at Cavendish and lightly poking his stomach. Balthazar just rolled his eyes, shaking his head once again and grabbing Dakotas hand, pulling it up and kissing his knuckles. The man visibly melted and sighed, his joking mood not yet gone.

"Damn, i guess you _were_ hungry, jeez Cav, lying to me _in_ the store?" he chuckled, getting a little glare from his lover, and Cavendish released his hand, going to walk ahead of Dakota immediately, leaving him laughing and following Cavendish at a calmer pace, grabbing onto one of his coattails in order to keep up. "C'mon Cav have some of the food" "We have a mission, Dakota" " _we have a mission dakota_ " Cavendish turned to face his partner, who was sticking out his tongue and wiggling his eyebrows over his sunglasses.

"That is _not_ what i sound like" Dakota softly punched his boyfriends stomach, laughing a little more, Cavendish would never admit it of course, but he absolutely loved seeing Dakota in such a frivolous and good-natured mood. "Aw come on Cav, I nailed the accent" Cavendish rolled his eyes and turned away from his partner again, continuing his strong strides. A few moments later.

"You did nail the accent" and Dakotas fists shot into the air with a loud cheer, before he swung an arm around Cavendish's waist and smiled up at him "I still got it, baby" Cavendish snorted, and ruffled Dakotas hair, letting his head remain in the curls for a moment "I suppose you do, even if i'm unaware what 'it' is."


End file.
